L'espoir fait vivre, l'attente fait mourir
by Cammie972
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé lorsque Sasuke revient à Konoha. L'équipe 7 brisée par ces années de séparation est à reconstruire. Mais Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke auront d'autres problèmes à affronter avant cela comme l'Akatsuki et Madara. - Suite possible au manga
1. Chapter 1

**L'Espoir Fait Vivre L'Attente Fait Mourir**

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Tout irait bien. Voila ce que son sensei et son ami lui avaient dit. Une fois encore ils l'avaient prise pour une enfant en omettant de lui raconter certains faits. Pourtant elle savait pourquoi ils faisaient ça, ils voulaient la protéger, sauf que cette fois-ci cela ne marcherait pas. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. Alors qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle à cause de l'heure tardive, elle prit le chemin opposé. Sakura devait en avoir le cœur net.

La nuit était tombée sur le village de Konoha, les rues étaient désertes, les lumières s'éteignaient progressivement, seule la lune brillait. Elle était aussi la seule à être témoin de la scène qui se déroulait dehors, sur le chemin principal qui bordait l'entrée du village. Sakura avait eu raison, elle l'avait retrouvé ici, prêt à partir, prêt à la quitter.

« Attends ne pars pas ! cria-t-elle. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Si tu décides de rester, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Chaque jour qui passera sera meilleur que le précédent, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureux. Pour toi, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi ! »

Comme à son habitude Sakura pleurait. Et encore une fois c'était pour lui, l'amour de sa vie. Sasuke Uchiha. Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour retenir ses larmes, elle voulait lui paraître forte mais malgré tout, les traîtresses s'échappaient de ses paupières closes.

« Si tu restes je pourrai t'aider à te venger, je suis persuadée que je pourrai t'être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors restes ici... Restes avec moi, sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Si tu préfères partir... »

La jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Inspirant un grand coup, elle rouvrit ses grands yeux verts émeraude et posa un regard déterminé sur lui. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait que son petit sac à dos gris. Et dire qu'il lui avait volontairement tourné le dos.

« ... Dans ce cas là, emmène-moi avec toi », acheva-t-elle.

Sakura pensait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait quand Sasuke se tourna enfin vers elle. Mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle vit le sourire arrogant qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Son cœur se serra.

« Ça confirme ce que je pensais : tu ne fais que m'ennuyer » dit-il avec sarcasme.

La jeune fille sursauta de surprise, jamais elle n'aurait cru recevoir une telle réponse. Il ne fit pas attention à l'étonnement qui peignait le visage de Sakura et se contenta de lui tourner une nouvelle fois le dos. Elle était anéantie par tant de méchanceté. Alors au moment où il esquissa un pas en direction des portes du village, elle choisit de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Non, ne pars pas ! Si tu fais un pas de plus, je me mets à crier ! » le menaça Sakura.

Ce fut alors avec une vitesse surhumaine que Sasuke se plaça derrière elle, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste. C'était inutile, il la surpassait aisément.

« Sakura, dit-il, je te promets. Je te promets de revenir une fois que je me serai vengé.

-Tu me le promets, Sasuke ?

-Je te le jure. »

Sakura baissa la tête, comprenant que celui qu'elle aimait allait partir, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'était l'encourager.

« Sakura, merci pour tout. »

Le vent souffla, laissant une vague odeur de fleur de cerisier sur son passage. Sans prévenir il la frappa au niveau de la nuque.

« Non... Sasuke », murmura-t-elle en perdant pied.

Elle tomba dans les bras de celui-ci, inconsciente. Sasuke transporta soigneusement la jeune fille sur le banc où ils s'étaient disputés pour la première fois. Il l'y déposa délicatement et la contempla quelques instants. Les joues de Sakura portaient la trace de ses larmes qu'il lui avait fait verser. Les joues de Sakura portaient la trace de ses larmes. Décidément, la faire pleurer était sa spécialité. Malgré tout, Sasuke surmonta ses remords et il se mit en route, quittant Konoha.

Le réveil tira brutalement Sakura du sommeil. Elle s'étira et tourna machinalement la tête en direction d'une photo qui se trouvait sur sa commode. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel cliché, c'était celui de l'équipe sept au complet. Malgré les mines boudeuses qu'affichaient ses deux coéquipiers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Surtout pour avoir l'impression que Sasuke faisait encore partie de sa vie et que malgré toutes ces années, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Sa mère frappa à sa porte, l'informant que des ninjas du Hokage l'attendaient. Sakura se leva et commença à s'habiller, tout en se demandant ce que Tsunade pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il était tôt, trop tôt pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Quelque chose venait d'arriver.

Naruto patientait aussi tranquillement que cela lui était possible dans le bureau de Tsunade, tandis que Sai dessinait.

« On attend quoi ? » demanda le blond à bout de patience.

Jiraya était plus intéressé par ce qui se passait par la fenêtre que par les propos tenus par son élève, tandis que Tsunade était occupée à signer les papiers que Shizune lui tendait un à un. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Sakura ! » répliqua le Hokage.

On toqua à la porte et celle-ci entra escortée par deux ninjas des forces spéciales et de son sensei Kakashi. Les ninjas se retirèrent une fois qu'ils furent auprès des autres. Jiraya s'approcha du Hokage.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous réunis, annonça Tsunade. Ce que nous allons vous dire concerne Sasuke. »

A l'entente de ce nom le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, plus personne n'osait prononcer ce nom devant Naruto et elle. Ils avaient trop de souvenirs douloureux reliés à lui.

« Il est vivant ? demanda Naruto.

-En effet, approuva Jiraya. Un de mes informateurs m'a appris qu'après s'être débarrassé d'Orochimaru, il s'en serait pris à un membre de l'Akatsuki et l'aurait tué.

-Itachi Uchiha », répliqua Sakura.

Sasuke observa froidement les portes principales du village de Konoha. Il rabattit sa capuche, masquant la majeure partie de son visage. La nuit venait juste de tomber et le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon.

« Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à revenir ici, dit une voix féminine.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de très important pour moi.

-N'empêche, toi qui es si méticuleux tu prends un gros risque de revenir à Konoha. Surtout que tu n'es plus un ninja mais un déserteur pour eux.

-Tais-toi un peu, Karin ! gronda Sasuke visiblement agacé. Quitte le village si tu as trop peur de rester auprès de moi, retrouve Suigetsu et Juugo.

-Pas question ! s'exclama la dénommée Karin. Je reste au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose !

-Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Va ! »

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois Sasuke, avant de se résigner et de faire demi-tour. Il soupira, agacé. A force se disputer avec elle, il allait vraiment finir par attiser sa colère sur lui. Sasuke décida de passer outre l'absence de Karin à ses côtés. De toute façon il avait besoin d'être seul. Ses pas étaient sûrs et assurés car il connaissait depuis tellement longtemps le chemin qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Mais d'une certaine manière, cette assurance le surprenait. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à une allée bordée de grandes maisons résidentielles dont une seule l'intéressait réellement. Les rayons couchants illuminèrent étrangement la toiture d'une des habitations, comme si la nature lui indiquait que celle-ci était la bonne. Sasuke leva son visage vers le balcon du deuxième étage. Une fine silhouette se découpait derrière le rideau. Visiblement, Sakura venait juste de rentrer de ses visites à l'hôpital. Sasuke regarda l'ombre de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse.

Oui, il était revenu pour elle, pour tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite cinq ans plus tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Espoir Fait Vivre L'Attente Fait Mourir**

Chapitre 2 : Festivités & Attraction

Le chant des oiseaux et l'animation qui régnaient en dehors réveillèrent Sakura. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, surprise du bruit qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Son regard se porta sur les fenêtres de sa baie vitrée qui étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes. Étrange, elle aurait juré les avoir fermées hier. Sakura ignora ce détail et s'étira avant de se diriger vers son balcon.

Konoha était en pleine agitation. Les commerçants accrochaient des lampions par-ci, par-là, d'autres installaient des tables pour manger à l'extérieur de leurs restaurants et d'autres encore effectuaient des livraisons. Sakura bailla tout en observant les habitants s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle avait complètement oublié que ce soir allait se dérouler le festival du sable, et que tout le monde porterai un masque pour l'occasion.

« Tiens, tu es réveillée », constata sa mère à laquelle elle tournait le dos.

Sakura se retourna vers la porte, ses cheveux roses retombant gracieusement sur sa nuque.

« Tes coéquipiers sont au salon, ils t'attendent. J'ai d'ailleurs dû donner un bol de ramens à Naruto parce que Sai m'a dit que tu lui en avais promis un.

-Je n'ai rien promis à Naruto, surtout si on parle d'un plat de ramens, affirma Sakura avec un sourire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira sa mère, ils sont venus te chercher, Maître Hokage vous demande. Prépare toi et vite ! »

Sa mère sortit alors, laissant à Sakura le temps de se préparer convenablement. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode où elle prit ses vêtements et fila en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura fit son apparition dans le salon, propre et habillée. Elle retrouva Sai toujours en train de dessiner et Naruto occupé à engloutir ses ramens. La jeune fille sauta littéralement sur lui tout en lui piquant son bol de ramens au passage.

« Hé ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est mon bol !

-Sai n'est rien d'autre qu'un menteur, je ne t'ai jamais promis un bol de ramens », fit Sakura en s'installant sur le canapé, le bol entre les mains.

Naruto, comprenant qu'il avait tort d'agir ainsi, changea de tactique et se mit à faire semblant de pleurer.

« Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Sai m'a dit que tu m'avais promis un bol de ramen hier pendant l'entrainement et que je devais te le réclamer. Alors je n'allais pas dire non... Comprends-moi ! expliqua Naruto.

-Allez, arrête un peu de pleurer Naruto. Je t'en payerai un de bol ! lui promit Sai en rigolant.

-YEAH ! cria le surexcité.

-A condition que tu la mettes en veilleuse durant toute la journée, le calma Sai.

-C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi... ?

-Bon on a d'autres choses à faire que de parler de ramen, les coupa Sakura, impatiente. On y va. »

La mère de Sakura entra dans le salon afin de récupérer le bol vide, et leur souhaita une bonne journée. L'équipe se mit alors en route.

« Sakura, l'appela Sai au moment de sortir.

-Oui ?

-Tu as oublié ton bandeau. »

Sakura porta sa main dans ses cheveux afin de vérifier les dires du jeune homme. En effet, elle l'avait bel et bien oublié. Elle courut vers l'escalier, direction sa chambre. Son bandeau était là, posé sur sa commode à coté de la photo de l'équipe sept. Elle le noua rapidement autour de sa tête tout en regardant la photo. Quelque chose attira alors son attention : une fleur était posée près de celle-ci. Sakura s'empara délicatement de la tige, et la scruta : c'était une fleur de cerisier.

« Qui t'a posée là toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Tout en faisant tourner la petite fleur sur elle-même du bout de ses doigts, Sakura repensa à la dernière fois qu'une fleur de cerisier s'était retrouvée sur sa commode.

C'était pour l'anniversaire de ses douze ans, leur sensei Kakashi avait décidé d'organiser un pique-nique en son honneur. Naruto lui avait offert un ticket restaurant pour manger des ramen chez Ichiraku, et Kakashi un roman à l'eau de rose. Lorsque Sakura avait demandé à Sasuke son cadeau, celui-ci lui avoua qu'il n'en n'avait pas et qu'il n'était pas au courant que c'était son anniversaire. Elle fut très triste d'apprendre que Sasuke ne savait pas sa date de naissance, mais celui-ci se leva alors et se dirigea vers le cerisier le plus proche. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard vers elle et lui tendit sa main. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite fleur. Rien qu'une frêle et pauvre fleur de cerisier. Il lui expliqua que comme "Sakura" signifiait entre autre "fleur de cerisier", il trouvait que c'était plutôt original comme cadeau. Sakura le remercia joyeusement et garda précieusement son cadeau. Pourtant, le jour où Sasuke quitta Konoha, Sakura ne revit plus jamais le fameux présent. Elle supposa simplement que sa mère l'avait sûrement jetée par inadvertance.

Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier la tira de ses pensées, et sa mère fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Dépêche-toi, gronda-t-elle. Naruto et Sai sont déjà partis ! »

Sakura rangea la fleur de cerisier dans sa commode, ignorant royalement les réprimandes de sa mère.

« Sakura ! cria cette dernière, à bout de nerf. Sors de cette maison tout de suite avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même ! »

La jeune fille se mit alors à courir dans le couloir, tandis que sa mère lui jetait un coussin dans le but de la chasser. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille se mit à sauter de toit en toit afin rattraper Naruto et Sai déjà bien avancés.

Dans cette même rue, une ombre sortit de l'obscurité et observa longuement la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de sa vue.

La rose arriva en retard chez Tsunade, qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Maître Hokage leur donna pour mission de surveiller les premières années de l'académie de ninjas de Konoha. Naruto et Sakura ruminèrent pendant tout le chemin, tandis que Sai garda son visage vide d'expression. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le visage du jeune brun devint soudainement pâle, une grimace s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sakura, et Naruto jura de plus belle dans sa barbe. Devant eux se tenaient une vingtaine d'élèves surexcités, frôlant presque l'hystérie, et âgés d'à peine sept ans.

« On doit faire quoi ? » demanda Naruto, perplexe.

Sai se tourna vers Sakura, attendant qu'elle leur donne les directives. Elle s'avança alors sur l'estrade en bois, faisant face à toute la classe, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon, écoutez moi », dit-elle.

Bien entendu, la plupart des élèves ignorèrent la jeune Chûunin et continuèrent à jouer. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et au regard rebelle la regarda et pouffa.

« Tu parles dans le vide, lui fit remarquer le garçon d'un air narquois. Et puis on fait ce qu'on veut, l'affreuse ! »

Sai et Naruto tressaillirent à l'entente de cette insulte, tous deux gardant des séquelles importantes des nombreux coups que Sakura leur avait infligés durant ses excès de râge. Et c'était le cas en ce moment même. Les garçons se mirent discrètement à l'abri tandis que Sakura s'avança vers le garçon aux cheveux bleutés. La jeune fille affichait un sourire, mais pour une raison inconnue, le garçon s'était brusquement levé comme si son instinct venait de le lui crier. Sakura venait juste d'arriver face au petit garnement, et seul le pupitre les séparait encore. La jeune fille leva alors son petit doigt gauche. Ce dernier exerça une légère pression sur le meuble en bois. Toute la classe avait braqué son regard sur la scène entre l'adolescente et le garçon, le souffle coupé. Il y eu un craquement soudain, une fissure se fit tout le long du meuble et enfin, il explosa.

Sakura approcha son visage de celui du garçon et lui murmura :

« Insultes-moi encore une fois d'affreuse, et je te jure que tu auras droit au même sort que ce meuble. »

Le garçon observa d'un air tétanisé les bouts de bois brisés, et s'éloigna vivement de la jeune fille.

« Bien, je pense que vous avez tous compris qu'on était pas là pour rigoler », fit Sakura d'une voix sévère en fixant toute l'assemblée.

Etrangement, tous les élèves la regardaient, l'écoutant attentivement. Le calme régnait en maître absolu dorénavant.

« Vous pouvez effectuer toutes les activités de votre choix, du moment que cela se fasse en silence et sans dispute », reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Sakura chercha des yeux un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus. Elle le trouva caché derrière une jeune fille rousse, tentant vainement de dissimuler sa présence. Sakura sourit de toutes ses dents et le garçon gémit.

« Toi, dit-elle, tu t'installeras au bureau vu que j'ai détruis ton pupitre. Ah et au fait, voici Naruto et Sai. Mon nom à moi est Sakura. »

Naruto leur adressa un sourire maladroit tandis Sai leur fit un de ses faux sourires rassurant. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus passa devant Naruto, et ce dernier lui murmura un "Bonne chance". La journée se déroula relativement bien dans l'ensemble, Sakura avait même réussi à ne pas réduire en bouillie le bleudinet, même si les occasions ne manquèrent pas.

La nuit tombait doucement sur le village de Konoha, pourtant toute la ville s'agitait encore. Les habitants étaient dehors, vêtus de somptueux kimonos et se cachant derrière des masques posés sur leurs visages. Le festival du sable venait de commencer.

A l'extérieur du village, un groupe d'adolescents s'apprêtait à diner. Karin, une jeune fille rousse à des lunettes surveillait le repas qui brûlait sur le feu de camp. Suigetsu, un jeune homme avec une lourde épée accrochée dans le dos insultait copieusement cette dernière en silence, tandis que Juugo, un autre jeune homme aux de larges épaules reniflait avec envie le repas. Sasuke était assis sur une branche juste au-dessus d'eux. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux rouges sang pointés dans la direction de Konoha. Il savait qu'il était enfin temps qu'il reparle à ses vieux "amis".

Karin rejoignit Sasuke sur la branche où il était perché.

« Le repas est prêt Sasuke ! dit-elle joyeusement.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. », répondit Sasuke.

Suigetsu ricana.

« Il a peur de mourir empoisonné, tu cuisines tellement mal, se moqua-t-il.

-La seule personne que j'aurai envie d'empoissonner, ce serait toi et ta face de poisson ! cracha Karin.

-Allez viens, je t'attends sale mégère ! attaqua Suigetsu.

-La ferme tous les deux, s'énerva Sasuke. Je reviens dans pas longtemps, tâchez de rester en vie d'ici là.

-Sasuke, restes au moins manger avec nous, le supplia Karin.

-T'as pas compris que tu le soules avec ton diner à la con ?

-Va au diable ! »

L'Uchiha profita de leur dispute pour s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible, avec pour destination Konoha.

Sasuke pénétra sans se faire remarquer dans le village qui était en pleine fête. Des cris d'enfants, des adolescents souriants, des couples heureux, tous passaient devant lui sans faire attention au déserteur qu'il était. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui semblait lointain à ses yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des gens heureux. Il passait ses journées à entendre Karin et Suigetsu s'insulter de tous les noms, et tout ce qu'Orochimaru et Itachi lui avaient appris était que la haine était synonyme de puissance en gros rien de très réjouissant.

Sasuke se mêla à la foule, ignorant ceux qui l'entouraient.

« C'est une blague ? » explosa Naruto.

Tsunade soupira, cet enfant lui donnait vraiment trop de fil à retordre avec ses crises à répétitions.

« Tu as très bien entendu Naruto, ce soir vous avez pour mission de surveiller les portes principales du village, annonça l'Hokage.

-Mais c'est injuste! Ce soir c'est le festival du sable, tout le village sera en fête sauf nous! » continua l'adolescent.

Tsunade eut un sourire. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Naruto avait gardé cet esprit de gaminerie. Elle décida alors d'aborder une toute autre technique d'approche qui marcherait à coup sûr avec lui.

« Tu sais Naruto, un Hokage doit savoir faire passer la protection de son village avant son plaisir personnel. Prends cette mission comme un entrainement pour devenir Hokage », annonça-elle, souriant fièrement.

Sakura qui s'était tenue en retrait depuis le début de la conversation avait tiqué. La jeune fille avait très bien compris la tactique de Tsunade, et elle savait aussi parfaitement que Naruto allait tomber droit dans le panneau.

« Bon, en tant que futur Hokage j'acc...

-Quel coup bas Tsunade-sama », le coupa Sakura.

L'Hokage haussa les sourcils, une expression de colère se peignant sur son visage.

« Tu es mal placée pour parler, alors que tu es incapable de garder ton sang-froid face à un apprenti ninja de sept ans. », cracha la chef du village.

Sakura rougit et ne répliqua rien à la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Quelqu'un d'autre pour se plaindre ? » lança Tsunade.

Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers Sai, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation. Celui-ci hésita durant au moins deux secondes à intervenir. Une seconde de trop selon l'Hokage.

« DEHORS ! » leur hurla-t-elle.

L'équipe entière s'enfuit à toute vitesse avant de se retrouver surchargée de missions toutes aussi sans intérêt et ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

Le ciel était couvert d'étoiles qui brillaient comme des milliers de petits diamants mêlés aux différentes fleurs multicolores qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, créées pas les feux d'artifice en action. Couchée sur le dos, Sakura regardait d'un œil distrait le ciel. Cette mission avait pris des allures de punition au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, que les rires d'enfants joyeux s'élevaient, que le bruit des explosions se faisait entendre, troublant un peu plus le silence qui régnait. Naruto était parti avec Sai se payer le bol de ramens qu'il lui avait promit le matin même. Le blond avait foncé chez Ichiraku, laissant à peine le temps à Sai de le suivre. Sakura était restée là en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Le temps s'écoulait lentement pour la jeune fille, rythmé par le bruit des explosions. Elle soupira longuement, songeant à la fête qui se déroulait à côté d'elle.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'exclama finalement Sakura.

Sasuke prenait la direction de la sortie du village, sans avoir revu aucune de ses vieilles connaissances. Il avait au moins profité de sa visite pour dîner, et imaginait déjà la crise monumentale que piquerait Karin en l'apprenant, mais cela lui importait peu. Il arriva alors enfin devant les portes principales, quand soudain il entendit une voix. Cette voix lui était étrangement familière, coincée dans un de ses souvenirs. Ladite voix provenait du pré qui était juste à coté. Il décida de s'y rendre, attiré par les souvenirs que la voix lui procurait. Sasuke déboucha dans un vaste pré à cinq mètres environ des portes principales. La silhouette d'une personne étendue au sol sur le dos lui apparu. Elle portait des vêtements de couleur rose, semblable à ses cheveux.

« Sakura », murmura-t-il.

Abasourdi par sa découverte, Sasuke resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut le bruit des feux d'artifices qui le tirèrent de l'état de léthargie dans lequel il était plongé. Il fit alors un pas dans sa direction, quand soudain Sakura se leva. L'Uchiha réagit au quart de tour et sortit son katana.

La jeune fille finit de se redresser avec peine. Elle était énervée, fatiguée, et littéralement à bout de nerfs d'attendre ses deux coéquipiers.

« Lâcheurs », pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit donc la décision de rentrer chez elle. Si en chemin elle croisait Rock Lee, son courtisan depuis l'âge de douze ans, elle le supplierait de la remplacer. Bien décidée à faire mordre la poussière à Naruto et à Sai dès qu'elle les verrait, elle se mit en route. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier instant qu'elle sentit le métal dur et froid se placer doucement sur son cou. Elle ne bougea pas. Une main lui emprisonna la taille.

« Bonsoir Sakura », murmura l'inconnu à son oreille.

Sakura se raidit, elle connaissait le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle se dévissa le cou pour regarder celui qui la tenait prisonnière.

Les yeux vert émeraudes croisèrent les yeux rouges sang du sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Espoir Fait Vivre L'Attente Fait Mourir**

Chapitre 3 : A la puissance de ses poings

« Sasuke », murmura Sakura.

La lame du katana s'abaissa lentement, comme si le fait d'avoir prononcé le nom de son maître l'avait libérée. Sakura se dégagea d'une secousse de l'étreinte de Sasuke, elle voulait absolument mettre de la distance entre eux. Finalement elle s'autorisa à le regarder, et sentit ses yeux lui piquer atrocement. Elle dut même refouler au maximum ses larmes qui se pressaient les unes derrière les autres. Devant elle se tenait la personne pour qui elle aurait tout donné à une époque. Celui pour qui elle aurait tout sacrifié sans hésiter. Sasuke.

Et il était là devant elle, en chair et en os, bel et bien vivant. Durant toutes ces années d'absence il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était qu'il était beaucoup plus grand, sûrement l'était-il même autant que Naruto. Il avait désactivé son sharigan, et Sakura voyait bien que ses yeux noirs ne semblaient plus abriter cette soif de vengeance que l'on pouvait ressentir avec une aisance sans pareil autrefois. Elle avait été remplacée par autre chose, par une grande colère et une profonde tristesse. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que son regard change à ce point ?

Sasuke fit un pas vers Sakura, mais celle-ci recula, effrayée.

« Tu ne peux pas être ici, articula-elle avec difficulté.

- C'est vraiment moi Sakura, fit doucement Sasuke.

- Lâche ! »

Elle avait subitement crié afin de faire sortir toute cette colère qu'il y avait en elle. Son insulte ne fut entendue que par Sasuke, car tout Konoha avait les yeux tournés vers les feux d'artifices. Sakura ne pouvait et ne voulait pas croire au retour de Sasuke, qu'il soit enfin rentré. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il lui avait de nouveau adressé la parole, qu'il avait de nouveau posé ses yeux sur elle et qu'il l'avait menacée avec un katana. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être que du pur délire. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sasuke, c'était ici, sur le chemin principal. La rose porta sa main à son front en se remémorant ce moment : Ce souvenir était encore trop douloureux pour elle. Mais un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire, un plus récent cette fois, celui de la conversation que toute l'équipe avait eu au sujet de Sasuke.

« Tu l'as tué ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke plissa les yeux à cette interrogation. Il avait parfaitement compris la question de Sakura et se doutait qu'elle savait déjà la réponse. Il soupira de lassitude : Son ex-coéquipière avait gardé son don pour les questions embarrassantes.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ton propre frère... Murmura Sakura à voix basse.

- Ne me juge pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Le brun ne répliqua rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non lui dévoiler les intentions qui l'avaient poussé à rentrer à Konoha.

« J'ai mes raisons »

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que Sasuke ne la prenait pas au sérieux, qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il était donc incapable de voir qu'elle avait changée ?

« Tes raisons, siffla Sakura. J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes, tes raisons, pour être parti pendant cinq ans. Cela fait cinq longues années que tu as quitté le village, et durant tout ce temps je n'ai cessé de me demander si tu nous avais vraiment oubliés, Naruto et moi. Alors que pendant ce temps toi, orgueilleux comme tu es, tu ne t'es préoccupé que de ta vengeance. Et maintenant que tu l'as accomplie, tu décides de rentrer sur un coup de tête ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pour les bons souvenirs ? Pour te faire pardonner ? Mais c'est trop tard Sasuke, beaucoup trop tard. Au moment où tu as quitté le village, tu nous as rejetés alors que nous ne voulions que t'aider. Tu as même affronté Naruto, tu as même failli le tuer. Je sais très bien qu'à tes yeux nous ne sommes et n'avons toujours été que des "boulets". Alors je me demande bien ce que tu viens faire là. »

Sakura se tut enfin, essoufflée d'avoir tant parlé. Elle savait que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient dures à entendre, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Sasuke devait savoir tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, toute la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée, tous les mois qu'elle avait passés en étant malheureuse. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à être heureuse. La jeune fille doutait. Sasuke n'était plus un ninja de Konoha, mais rien d'autre qu'un déserteur, un traitre, un lâche qui l'avait abandonnée cinq ans plus tôt sur un banc en pleine nuit. Sa raison lui dictait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'elle le dénonce, pourtant son cœur lui disait seulement qu'elle voulait rester au près de lui.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, il avait encaissé chaque mot, chaque parole que Sakura avait prononcée sans siller. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, alors qu'à l'époque elle était omniprésente à ses cotés. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort de revenir, s'il n'allait pas la faire souffrir plus encore.

Le brun fit de nouveau un pas en direction de la jeune fille, et inspira profondément. Il n'avait plus d'autre le choix, il devait lui dire toute la vérité.

« Si je suis revenu Sakura, c'est parce-que je te l'avais promis. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Promis ? Tu ne m'as rien promis du tout !

-Bien sur que si ! Souviens-toi, au moment où je quittais le village, tu m'as menacé que tu allais te mettre à crier si j'avançais encore, alors je t'ai fais une promesse. Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais, puis après je...

-Tu m'as assommée et laissée inconsciente sur un banc, cracha Sakura. Sache que je ne m'en souviens pas, le coup que tu m'as porté à la nuque m'a fait perdre une partie de la mémoire. Je ne me souviens que partiellement de cette nuit là, j'ai quelques fois des espèces de flash mais ça reste flou... Mais dans aucun de mes souvenirs il n'est question de promesse de retour ! »

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, fatiguée d'avoir autant vidé son cœur. Ses yeux recommencèrent à lui piquer, mais cette fois-ci elle n'essaya pas de se retenir. Elle se laissa simplement pleurer, silencieusement.

« Je te jure Sakura, je suis vraiment là », murmura Sasuke.

D'une main habile il la retourna vers elle, ses cheveux roses lui caressant doucement le menton, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de Sakura étaient baignés de larmes, et comme toujours, il en était le responsable. Sasuke pencha son visage sur celui de la rose, et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

La jeune fille réagit comme si on l'avait brulée, et une expression furieuse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'un feu brûlant lui envahit le cœur. Elle mordit brusquement les lèvres qui étaient posées sur les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'un gout métallique lui emplisse la bouche. Celui du sang. Le brun s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille.

« Comment... Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? explosa-t-elle. Tu croyais quoi ? Que quand tu reviendrais au village, je te sauterais au cou en criant "Sasuke, mon amour" ? Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans ton stupide sharingan et jusqu'au coude !

- Mais je suis revenu ! » répliqua Sasuke.

Sakura le fixa pendant un moment, un long moment. Puis elle se jeta sur lui, le poing en avant. Une lueur de panique illumina les yeux de l'Uchiha, qui instinctivement se baissa. Le poing de la jeune fille s'abattit sur le tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui, qui explosa.

« C'est pas passé loin », soupira celui-ci.

Mais Sakura revint rapidement à la charge, forçant le brun à s'éloigner de ses poings destructeurs. Mais la rose ne se laissa pas faire et bondit sur lui, le pied en avant cette fois-ci. Sasuke parvint à l'éviter. Il y eu alors un craquement et le sol se fissura de toute part avant d'exploser violemment. L'Uchiha regarda d'un œil hébété les bouts de gravier et de terre retomber sur le sol. Il comprit alors qu'il ne devait pas seulement se méfier de ses poings, mais aussi de ses pieds.

Il posa son regard sur Sakura qui bouillait de colère. Pourtant, il la voyait encore comme une simple petite fille fragile et pleurnicharde, rien à voir avec la furie que se tenait maintenant devant lui. Elle se remit en position de combat et fonça droit sur lui. En donné qu'il avait rapidement prit conscience de la force que possédait la jeune fille, il en déduisit qu'il suffisait qu'il prenne un seul coup pour que le combat arrive à son terme. Il se mit donc à esquiver le plus habilement possible les poings qui cherchaient à s'abattre sur lui. Sakura avait propagé tout son chakra dans ses poings sans s'en rendre compte, ça devenait vraiment dangereux.

« Rien qu'une fois... Un seul coup... Et je le brise ! »

Un cinquième arbre explosa sous la puissance du coup qu'elle lui avait porté. Sasuke se remit à esquiver rapidement afin de ne pas subir le même sort, mais soudain son pied buta contre une branche qu'il n'avait pas vue et le contraint à s'arrêter quelques secondes afin de récupérer son équilibre. Quelques secondes de trop selon la rose qui envoya son poing réduire en miettes l'estomac du jeune homme.

Ses os se brisèrent en un craquement sinistre, et Sasuke s'envola.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Espoir Fait Vivre L'Attente Fait Mourir**

Chapitre 4 : Dangereuses rencontres

Le corps de Sasuke effectua un superbe vol plané tandis que Sakura tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, épuisée. Elle massa son poing douloureux, le ventre de son ancien coéquipier était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Lorsque son poing avait frappé le déserteur, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait d'abord touché quelque chose avant d'atteindre son estomac pourtant la jeune fille avait bien senti les os se briser. Sakura observa le corps du concerné, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Et si j'avais frappé trop fort ? » pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir peut-être tué son ex compagnon. Ainsi sous le coup de la colère elle aurait concentré trop de chakra dans son poing et aurait porté à Sasuke un coup fatal ?

« Non ! » pria-t-elle.

Sakura se mit à courir vers lui animée par son seul désir, celui de ne pas lui avoir ôté la vie.

Sasuke était allongé sur le dos. Sakura s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'examina de plus près. Elle prit la décision de le soigner si cela s'avérait vraiment nécessaire, après tout, elle était responsable de son état. La jeune fille se mit à la recherche des différentes blessures qu'elle aurait pu lui infliger. Bizarrement elle n'en trouva aucune. De plus il lui semblait entendre Sasuke gémir de douleur. Il était vivant. Elle soupira de soulagement tandis que Sasuke se mit à remuer doucement.

« Sakura, dit-il d'une voix faible. A l'avenir, évite de me frapper au ventre. C'est plus ou moins douloureux et ça prend du temps à cicatriser.

-A cicatriser ? demanda Sakura.

-Oui. Tu m'as brisé trois côtes et leur cicatrisation est assez désagréable, et trop lente à mon goût. La prochaine fois frappe-moi au visage, enfin si tu as l'intention de recommencer bien sur. »

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle était bien trop occupée à l'insulter copieusement en silence. Et dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui ! Finalement il n'avait pas changé et elle non plus, à son plus grand malheur. Sasuke se releva prudemment, ses côtes étaient en un seul os et bien à leur place. Il toucha son flanc gauche pour s'en assurer. Sakura l'observa froidement, alors qu'une lumière verte illumina sa main droite. Sasuke reconnut tout de suite la technique, qui n'était autre qu'un jutsu médical. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné. Sakura était donc un ninja-médecin. Rien de bien surprenant quand on savait qu'elle avait eu pour Maître la légendaire Tsunade. Voilà qui expliquerait aussi sa force monstrueuse. La jeune fille leva sa main.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de soin, se défendit-il.

-J'avais compris, répliqua ironiquement Sakura, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Arrête de te montrer si égoïste. »

Sakura plaça sa main droite au dessus de sa main gauche. Elle se soignait elle-même. C'était la main avec laquelle elle l'avait attaqué, cette même main qui s'était heurtée à une barrière invisible. Elle venait de comprendre, Sasuke avait déployé son chakra hors de son corps pour se protéger et par conséquent, son coup fut moins puissant, mais suffisamment assez pour lui briser trois côtes. Sakura eut un petit rire satisfait. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle briserait trois côtes au grand Sasuke Uchiha elle lui aurait ri au nez. Sa main ne lui faisait plus mal. De toute façon sa blessure n'était que minime. Elle se leva alors, bien décidée à partir étant donné que plus rien ne la retenait ici.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas quelque part ? demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, chez moi, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Tu ne me dis même pas "au revoir" ?

-Adieu. »

Sur ce, Sakura se mit en route tout en maudissant de toute son âme Sasuke, qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourtant la seconde d'après elle se retrouva le dos contre un rocher, plaquée contre le torse de Sasuke et son katana sorti.

« Ma parole ! Ça devient une habitude ! Et une mauvaise habitude ! s'énerva la rose.

-Tais-toi ! la coupa brusquement Sasuke.

-Pardon ?

-Mets la en veilleuse au moins cinq minutes si c'est dans tes cordes.

-Espèce de...

-Tu préfères la méthode douce ? suggéra-t-il.

-C'est à dire...

-Que je t'embrasse ! »

Sakura ne répliqua pas, elle était restée bouche bée, cela avait quand même eut pour effet de la faire taire. Le souvenir du baiser de tout à l'heure lui donna le feu aux joues. Il faut dire que c'était son tout premier baiser et qu'il avait était légèrement forcé tandis que Sasuke cela devait être le deuxième, son premier avait été pour Naruto du temps où ils étaient genins. Un craquement de branche la tira de ses pensées, ranimant ses instincts de ninja. Sasuke se raidit.

« Bande d'imbéciles ! », jura-t-il les dents serrées.

Un petit groupe de trois venait d'entrer au village caché de la feuille. Il s'agissait d'une fille et de deux garçons. La fille se tenait en tête alors que les deux garçons trainaient des pieds et semblaient la suivre plus par obligation que par plaisir.

« Franchement Karin t'abuses, fit Suigetsu.

-Je n'abuse pas, je suis inquiète. Nuance, corrigea Karin.

-Non, tu abuses. Je te ferai remarquer qu'il est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, répliqua Suigetsu.

-Oui, mais il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! Cela fait cinq heures qu'il est parti. On doit le retrouver, déclara la rousse.

-On perd du temps là, tu fais tout ça juste parce-que c'est Sasuke. Au lieu de parler, cherche son chakra », proposa Juugo.

Karin lui fit ce qui semblait être un sourire et ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières closes apparurent plusieurs lignes de différentes couleurs, elles symbolisaient le chakra de chaque individu, elle se focalisa sur celui de Sasuke et ignora celui qui était le plus puissant, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle suivit la trace de celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Il est là ! »» s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt le pré dévasté.

La troupe se mit en marche, vers les deux ninjas originaires de Konoha.

Sakura essaya de se dégager mais Sasuke était bien trop fort pour elle, du moins tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas son chakra. Elle se mit donc à parler bien que son camarade lui ai défendu.

« Qui c'est eux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien d'important, répondit le brun.

-Mais bien sur et c'est pour ça qu'ils connaissent ton nom et qu'ils te cherchent.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de te taire ? » gronda Sasuke en la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura frissonna, les yeux de l'Uchiwa étaient rouges sang, il avait activé son sharingan, elle baissa la tête et n'ajouta rien. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre mais Sasuke se contenta simplement de ranger son katana et de se rapprocher de Sakura.

« Te voila enfin Sasuke ! cria Karin. On l'a trouvé !

-Karin, on n'est pas aveugles et on ne souhaite pas devenir sourds, donc ta gueule », cracha Suigetsu.

Mais Karin ne lui prêta aucune attention, elle était en état de choc. Elle venait certes de retrouver Sasuke mais il semblait être collé à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et au regard étonnamment vert. Sakura aussi regarda Karin, elle était rousse pourtant ses cheveux semblaient être coupés inégalement une partie était plus longue que l'autre et ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Sasuke soupira, l'idée que les deux jeunes filles se rencontrent ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elles avaient déjà commencé à se regarder, à se juger, à se calculer, en somme à se détester. Suigetsu étouffa un petit rire, il avait parfaitement compris la situation.

« Sakura, voici Karin. Karin voilà Sakura », présenta un peu trop rapidement Sasuke.

Sakura lui adressa un sourire manquant de sincérité, soigneusement copié sur Sai, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux. A vrai dire elle jubilait, Sasuke l'avait présenté en première ce qui signifiait que c'était elle la plus importante. Ceux à quoi Karin répondit par une grimace forcée.

« C'était pour elle que tu étais si pressé, dit Karin d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne commence pas Karin, rigola Suigetsu. Tu as vraiment cru que tu avais une chance ?

-Ferme-la ! Cette fois ci je vais te régler ton compte et pour de bon !

-Encore des paroles en l'air. Allez viens là ! »

Karin fit un pas mais s'arrêta net. Sakura cru que le jeune homme aux dents de requin l'avait figé mais tout comme elle il semblait surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »demanda le jeune homme à la hauteur d'un géant.

La rousse ferma les yeux et les ouvrit brusquement.

« Ils sont là, lâcha-t-elle.

-Merde, jura Sasuke. Suigetsu et Juugo devant moi, Karin tu peux...

-Non, répondit-elle méchamment.

-Comme tu veux. »

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura, il se pencha en direction de son oreille.

« Quoi que je dise tu approuves, ne parles que quand on te le demande et ne me réponds sous aucun prétexte. Il en va de ta survie. »

Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, que Sasuke la prit par l'épaule et la plaça à ses côtés.

Le vent souffla, apportant une vague odeur de poudre due aux feux d'artifices qui avaient lieu au dessus de leur tête. La main de Sasuke se resserra doucement sur l'épaule de Sakura. Elle vit enfin ce que Karin avait annoncé. Deux silhouettes avancèrent vers eux, c'étaient une femme et un homme. La femme avait une magnifique chevelure bleue qui lui tombait gracieusement dans le dos, ses yeux étaient de couleur ocre et semblaient exprimer une pointe d'ennui. L'homme possédait des cheveux blonds tirant sur l'orange et ses yeux avaient la même expression que le byakugan du clan Hyûga. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Sakura fut les vêtements qu'ils portaient, c'étaient de longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouge. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, devant elle se tenaient deux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki.

« Tiens vous êtes déjà là ? fit la femme.

-Que veux-tu Konan on a prit un peu d'avance, dit Sasuke.

-Je vois ça, remarqua Konan.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? interrogea Karin.

-On n'est là en repérage, répondit l'homme. On profite que se soit le festival du sable pour entrer en douce.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Suigetsu. Tu penses rester longtemps Pein ? »

Sakura remarqua que Konan portait une fleur en papier dans les cheveux et que Pein avait le visage couvert de piercings.

« Alors vous avez agrandi votre équipe, dit Pein en évitant la question de Suigetsu. Qui est cette nouvelle recrue ?

-Une amie d'enfance, répondit Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? Et tu as pris le risque de te montrer à elle.

-Je sais ce que je fais », répliqua le brun d'un ton féroce.

Pein regarda durant un moment Sakura jusqu'à ce que Sasuke la plaça derrière elle, pour la protéger. L'homme finit par abandonner et haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. Bien allons visiter. »

Sakura les regarda prendre congé, ils se dirigeaient vers la place principale, là ou se trouvaient plusieurs innocents et des ninjas de Konoha. Elle paniqua.

« Ils ne risquent pas de se faire remarquer ? Tous les ninjas confirmés savent reconnaitre leur vêtement, ils savent que se sont des ennemis de notre village ! dit-elle à Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est ils ont déjà réglé ce problème d'apparence. »

Elle approuva de la tête, il faudrait qu'elle songe à avertir Tsunade que le festival du sable servait d'excuse aux membres de l'Akatsuki et à certain déserteur de visiter son village. Sakura bailla, la journée avait été riche en rebondissements. Sasuke le remarqua.

« Bien, Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo rentrez au camp, moi je vous rejoins dès que possible je vais juste raccompagner Sakura chez elle avant », dit-il.

Le groupe s'éclipsa rapidement laissant seuls les deux adolescents. Bien entendu Karin jeta un regard noir à sa rivale qui lui répondit en tirant la langue. Sakura se mit en marche suivi de Sasuke.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, dit-elle.

-Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien », répondit Sasuke.

Ils reprirent la route plus silencieusement cette fois-ci, ils empruntèrent les chemins les moins fréquentés pour être sur de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les feux d'artifices s'arrêtèrent mais la fête continua.

Sakura se glissa dans sa chambre par la fenêtre de sa baie vitrée. Sasuke resta accroupie sur le rebord du balcon.

« Bonne nuit, murmura la rose.

-Bonne nuit... Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, il vaut mieux que tu sois la seule à être au courant pour le moment.

-D'accord.

-Autre chose, promets-moi qu'on se reverra demain. »

Elle réfléchit durant au moins deux secondes.

« Oui, je te le promets. »

Sasuke lui sourit et s'éclipsa tandis que Sakura fermait la fenêtre. La jeune fille fit rapidement sa toilette, enfila sa chemise de nuit et s'allongea sur son lit, mais elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle réfléchissait, aujourd'hui elle venait de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé durant son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, elle avait juste ouvert les yeux, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Inconsciemment Sakura porta son regard sur la photo de l'équipe sept. Elle songea au passé, au temps où ils formaient une équipe de trois, c'était le temps de la belle vie, à l'âge où l'on croque la vie à pleines dents, de l'innocence, c'était l'époque où on connaissait ses premiers amours mais aussi ses premiers chagrins. C'était l'adolescence. Sakura ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve où l'obscurité était reine.

Sasuke ne regagna pas directement son campement, il se dirigea vers un lieu qu'il lui était familier, un lieu portant le triste éventail des Uchiwa. Bien entendu tout avait changé, l'herbe avait poussé et s'était faite beaucoup plus dense et les maisons étaient pour la plupart en ruine. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la plus grande et la seule qui était entière. Il franchit le seuil de la porte et comme à son habitude il se déchaussa, et monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. A la manière dont il se déplaçait on aurait dit qu'il rentrait comme à son habitude tard de mission et non qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds ici depuis cinq ans. Sasuke ouvrit la dernière porte qui se trouvait à l'étage et pénétra dans sa chambre. C'était bien sa chambre, qui était recouverte d'une infime pellicule de poussière mais qui malgré tout sentait le renfermé. Il ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Sasuke remarqua le but de sa visite, la photo de l'équipe sept, il s'en empara, retira la photo du cadre en bois et quitta la maison.


End file.
